Don't Ever Leave Me
by TheTragedyIs13
Summary: I dreamed this idea up the other night. No, I didn't pull a Shmeyer and actually dream what I've written. I dreamed the idea. And went along with it. It's a Ron and Hermione story and it's not an uncommon one, either. But anyways, I hope you like! R
1. A Quiet Lullaby

**Okay, let me clarify my summary: I dreamed the idea of what I've written, I didn't actually dream THIS. If that makes any sense. Anywho, I hope you like this! And I'll probably be naming the chapters after song lyrics, like this one. I heard Christina Perri's song The Lonely yesterday and she says, "I sing myself a quiet lullaby" and I got addicted to said song. But yeah. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Jo.**

**-LovelyAlice831-**

* * *

A Quiet Lullaby

"You still not going to tell us who the father is?" Harry asked as he took a drink of Butterbeer.

Hermione shook her head, feeling slightly frightened. She laid a shaking hand on her slightly swollen belly and cast a fearful look at Ron, who was determinedly avoiding her eyes.

Harry shrugged, not noticing Ron's behavior to Hermione, being so used to it as he was, and started talking about the wedding next month with Ginny.

Hermione let out a tiny sigh that was not missed by Ron. He threw her a disgusted look and stood abruptly. Harry stopped talking and eyed his best mate warily.

"I gotta go," Ron muttered and, without further ado, he left, letting the door to Hermione's flat shut with a snap.

Harry sighed heavily and put his Butterbeer on the table in front of him, and then he sat back in his seat, watching Hermione, who exhaled sharply and snapped, "I don't want to hear it, Harry!"

"Hermione, he's hurt," Harry explained gently. "He doesn't understand."

"He understands perfectly well," she scoffed.

"Why can't you just tell us who he is?" Harry asked softly. "Just tell us."

"I can't, Harry," Hermione said shrilly. "Just…please."

"I'll send Ginny over, okay?" Harry said as he stood. Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. She heard a loud crack and knew he had left. She let out a relieved breath just as a knock sounded on the door.

"Hermione?" Ginny called through the door. "It's me, Ginny."

"Come in," Hermione called back.

She heard the door open and close, and then Ginny's voice floated towards her.

"Ron's angry again," Ginny said, sounding disgusted. "He's being such a prat. Oh, hello, Crookshanks," she added as she rounded the corner to the kitchen where Hermione was sitting, the large ginger cat trailing behind her.

Ginny took a seat, was silent a moment, then said, "I'm in the same boat as you."

It took Hermione a moment before she let out a gasp and lurched forward on the edge of her seat. A small kick of protest inside her had her laughing. Ginny joined in and together, they both laughed for a moment before Hermione calmed down enough to say, "How long?"

"Almost two months," Ginny replied, still chuckling. "I only just found out today. I wait 'til Harry was gone. Mum knows, she's a mess right now."

Hermione was beaming.

"I can't wait to know what you're having," Hermione said eagerly.

"Same for you," Ginny pointed out with a grin.

"I think it's a girl," Hermione admitted.

"I want a girl too," Ginny said with a sigh, "but with my luck, it's a boy."

They both sat in silence, each caught up in their own thoughts when Ginny broke the silence a few moments later.

"When will you tell him?" she asked.

Hermione bit her lip nervously.

"I don't know if I can," she said anxiously.

"Hermione," Ginny said in exasperation, "if it has red hair, then they'll all know."

"I know," Hermione said, sounding desperate. "But I just…I can't tell him. I can't."

"Why not?" Ginny demanded. "Hermione, he'll be happy to know it's his! Merlin's beard, he thinks it's Krum's!"

"What?" Hermione gasped, thrown.

"The git thinks it's bloody Viktor Krum's kid!" Ginny said.

"How could he think-"

"You never told him otherwise," Ginny said quietly.

Hermione sagged in her seat then said, "I'll tell him. Soon."

Ginny nodded approvingly and directed the conversation away from the baby's father.

But Ginny was right. Did Ron really think it was Krum's? For God's sake, Ron was the only man she had been with! But he was extremely jealous and also thought he wasn't good enough for anyone. Him thinking it was Krum's child only angered Hermione. How many times had she told him she loved him? But then again, Hermione thought, she had been the one to break up with him due to a nasty bout of temper one night several months ago. And what an awful mess that was. And Harry bringing Ron over was a bad idea anyways. It was one of the only times they had seen each other the past few months.

Several hours later, Hermione was alone, sitting in front of her conjured flames, Crookshanks curled up beside her, and a thick tome in her hands when a small nudge broke her concentration.

"I know," she murmured to her belly as she placed a hand on it. "I'll tell him. I will."

Another nudge.

"I promise," she said. "Soon."

Nudge.

"Fine," she sighed.

Standing, Hermione crossed to her desk, sat down, and pulled her quill and a piece of parchment towards her. Dipping her quill in the ink, she hesitated before scrawling out: _I need to talk to you. Tomorrow. Five o'clock, my flat. Please. Hermione._

She rolled up the letter, sealed it with a tap of her wand, conjured up her otter Patronus then sent it.

After a few moments, she stood and ambled to her room where she got ready for bed.

Just as she was crawling under the covers, Crookshanks curled beside her, a terrier Patronus formed at the foot of the bed – and then it vanished, leaving a piece of parchment in its place.

Hermione snatched it up, unsealed it with a tap of her wand, and unfurled the letter.

_Tomorrow._

She flipped the parchment over, but found nothing more than that one word_: Tomorrow._

Feeling only fractionally better, Hermione curled protectively in a ball under the blankets and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

**Please review! I like reviews...a lot! **

**-LovelyAlice831-**


	2. You Put Your Arms Around Me and I'm Home

**So here is my second chapter of Don't Ever Leave Me. I hope you all like it so far! I know, I know...so many people have picked over this very same thing, but I wanted to take a whack at my own version (thank you dream idea). And OH! Did ANYONE watch the Kids Choice Awards? If you did...who else threw things and raged? Yeah, I was one of those that raged and threw stuff. NOT happy...but whatever. We'll DOMINATE MTV Movie Awards!**

**Thanks to Baby Penquin-Baby Bunny and FightClub18 for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Jo.**

**-LovelyAlice831-**

* * *

**~You Put Your Arms Around Me and I'm Home~**

Twisting her hands anxiously, Hermione paced around the sitting room, the yellow eyes of Crookshanks following her lazily, his tail flicking as he watched.

She glanced at the clock and saw that it was fifteen past five.

"Come on, Ron," she whispered to herself, continuing her pacing for she had stopped to look at the clock. "Come on, I need to talk to you. I need to tell you…."

There was faint crack outside and then one loud rap sounded on the door.

Hermione hurried to the door, took a deep, calming breath, and opened the door to see a wary Ron on the other side.

Stepping aside, she let him in then closed the door, hurrying ahead of him.

"Would you like tea?" she asked him as they entered the sitting room. "Butterbeer? Firewhiskey?"

"No," Ron said shortly, taking a seat on the edge of an arm chair. "Just…just tell me what you need to tell me."

Hermione took another deep breath and settled down in the chair across from him. Crookshanks seemed to realize that this was a conversation he shouldn't hear, so he stood, stretched and yawned widely, then leaped off the couch, sauntering out of the room.

"Ron, there's something I…." Hermione stopped and wrung her hands once more. "You need to know that…."

"Hermione, what is it?" Ron asked, sounding worried.

She looked into his blue eyes and felt the sudden urge to cry.

Why? Why did he have to think this was Viktor's child? Did he honestly think that she would do that to him? Did he have that little faith in her? In them?

"First, may I please explain that night?" Hermione asked quietly, her eyes never wavering from his. Ron shrugged and sat back.

"Listen, Ron, that night," Hermione began, "you were…you were really angry. And I don't even know what set it off. But I…I couldn't handle you being that way. I don't think I could live with you if you have a temper like that. You…you threw things. And I…."

She trailed off hopelessly then asked him, "Why were you so angry?"

Ron exhaled and ran a hand threw his red hair.

"I dunno," he said truthfully. "I reckon I thought you were, well, still talking with Krum. I dunno. I just…I couldn't lose you."

"Ron, you never did," Hermione said softly. "Not even now."

His eyes flashed dangerously.

"So what about that?" he spat, motioning towards her stomach, where she immediately rested a protective hand over it. "Is it his?"

"Is it…Viktor's?" Hermione asked him incredulously.

Ron didn't say anything; Hermione scoffed.

"Of course not, Ron," she said angrily. "You are the first man I've ever been with."

"Then who's is it?" Ron demanded once more. He was suddenly on his feet, his face pale with anger, his hands shaking with suppressed rage.

Hermione stood too, but she was afraid. Not for herself, but for the child she carried.

"Ron, it's…it's yours," she said almost inaudibly.

Ron froze and all the color completely drained from his face. His face was ashen and his eyes widened, his mouth falling open a fraction.

"What?" he breathed.

Hermione walked slowly, cautiously over to him and took his hands in hers where she rubbed her thumbs over the back of his hands. She was staring at them and then she looked up into his eyes. His eyes were sheened with tears and his lips were quivering. She felt his hands shaking and she reached up and took his face in her hand, leaving her other hand in his.

"The child I carry…is yours, Ron," Hermione said softly, a quivering smile touching her lips as she watched him for any signs of disgust. But what he did next rendered her speechless.

Dropping to his knees, he placed a hand on her stomach and said in a voice full of awe, "It's mine?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, hope swelling up inside her.

He stood again and took her face in his hands. Tears were spilling out of his eyes and he was smiling widely.

"I'm going to be a father?" he asked her. She nodded, a weak laugh escaping her lips. "Oh my God…."

He pulled her close, kissing her forcefully on the lips. A shiver ran through her body and even the child inside her understood what was happening.

It kicked her again and Hermione broke the kiss to take one of Ron's hands and place it on her stomach where the child was kicking.

She watched as his face filled with wonder.

"That's mine," he whispered.

"Yes," she said again.

He kissed her again, but this time softly. When they pulled away, he rested his forehead on hers and said in a whispered, "I'm so sorry, 'Mione. I really am. I'm sorry for everything."

"It's okay, Ron," Hermione whispered back.

"No, it's not," he said, pulling away. "I always do this. I always hurt you."

"I've only ever wanted you, Ron," Hermione said.

"I know…you don't like to think about it, but…remember when I saw you and Harry in the locket?" he asked hesitantly. Hermione nodded. "Well, to hear you say those things…to hear them come from you….It tore me apart, ripped my heart to shreds."

"Ron, I would never say those things," Hermione told him earnestly.

"I know," Ron said, nodding in agreement. "But still. To hear that come from you…it killed me."

"Just as how when you left me, it killed me," Hermione said quietly.

Ron looked at his feet and Hermione pulled his head up, making him look her in the eye.

"But that's the past, Ron," she continued. "We can't keep dwelling on it. It's all over, and we're together now. That's all that matters."

"You know," Ron said, chuckling humorlessly, "I always thought you and Harry would get together."

Hermione pulled a face. "He's only a best friend, Ron. He was always there for me."

"He was there when I wasn't," Ron finished in a hard voice.

"I never said that," Hermione said defensively.

"I know," Ron agreed. "But –"

"No, stop," Hermione said quickly. "No more. No more past. There's only now. And this…."

She put his hand on her stomach once more and they stood in silence, feeling the child inside kick.

* * *

**Well, let me know what you thought, please and thank you! Have a lovely rest of the weekend and week!**

**-LovelyAlice831-**


	3. Your Eyes, Your Smile, They Still Get Me

**So yeah. Here's chapter three! Hope you like it! **

**Also, I have a, uh, thing I'm writing. If any of you can draw and are interested in drawing something, PM please! It's just something I'm writing and I - as lame as this is - need a visual of a character of mine. Anyways...thanks!**

**-LovelyAlice831-**

* * *

**~Your Eyes, Your Smile, They Still Get Me~**

"So let me get this straight, you fixed everything?" Ginny asked as we sat at the kitchen table, drinking tea.

Hermione nodded happily, taking a sip of her tea. Ginny let out a low whistle then grinned.

"See, I told you!" she cried triumphantly. "I told you that if you just told him, he'd be happy!"

"Well, we hadn't talked much since the day I, you know," Hermione said uncomfortably.

"Since you told him to leave," Ginny finished. Hermione nodded. "Well, it's like I said, he'd have been happy. Although, he is really thick. If he'd done the math, he would've realized that there was no way you could be five months pregnant and you too split four months ago."

Hermione let out a chuckle. "Yeah, well…."

"Don't be polite," Ginny said, taking a sip of her tea. "He doesn't deserve it. He's been a prat, moping in his room for four months."

"He went back to the Burrow?" Hermione asked, surprised. Ginny nodded.

"He did," she said. "Mum and Dad weren't happy. Wanted to know what had happened between you two that would have him back there, but he wouldn't say anything. But then again, that's how he is. He keeps things bottled up in him and then he blows."

Hermione shrugged.

"What was it that had set him off anyways?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said truthfully. "I remember I had gotten home late that night, I had been doing some research at the Hogwarts library for something for work and I guess he just thought I was cheating on him or something. The fact that I came up pregnant a month or so later probably didn't help that idea, either."

"Mmm, no, I don't reckon it would help, would it," Ginny muttered. "He's still a prat for thinking you'd ever cheat on him. And with Krum, nonetheless!"

"We did date," Hermione pointed out with a giggle.

"That is true," Ginny said, giggling as well.

There were two loud cracks that came from the sitting room followed by two deep voices talking quietly as they neared the kitchen. Hermione and Ginny calmed down and smiled pleasantly as the two men walked in. They stopped when they saw the two woman smiling back at them.

"What?" Ron asked, looking from his sister, to his girlfriend, and back again.

"Oh, nothing," Ginny said, getting up and kissing Harry on the cheek. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her close.

"Well, I reckon we'll be leaving," Harry said, giving Ron a pointed look that wasn't missed by either girls.

"What was that about?" Ginny demanded.

Harry and Ron exchanged secretive looks and laughed.

"I'll tell you later," he said. "C'mon, let's go."

Ginny sighed and bade Hermione and Ron farewell. CRACK. They were gone.

"What was Harry talking about?" Hermione asked Ron as he walked to the kitchen cupboard and pulled out a Butterbeer. He walked back to Hermione, kissed her on top of the head, and took the seat beside her. He popped the top of the drink, took a deep gulp, and then set the bottle down.

"I suspect you'll find out later," was his answer. He pulled Hermione to her feet and said, "Let's go for a walk."

"But Ron," Hermione began to protest, but Ron cut her off.

"You'll thank me for it."

Hermione frowned for a moment, but then allowed herself to pulled out of the flat and then out to the Muggle street below.

Ron took her hand and together, they walked around Muggle London for an hour or so before they came to a stop in the park, right in front of the river Themes. The lights along the path they had been walking had turned on half an hour ago and the air held the promise of summer.

They walked a bit further and then, right under a tree, Ron stopped and turned his back on Hermione.

"Ron, what is it?" she asked him, reaching for him.

He spun around and caught her hand. Hermione let out a gasp of surprise.

"Hermione, I…I love you," he said in a voice that grew louder as he spoke.

"Ron, I love you too," Hermione replied, bewildered. What was wrong with him?

"There's something I have to ask you," Ron said, his gaze moving down to her stomach.

"What is it?" she asked him. And then she let out a little cry.

Ron sank onto one knee and reached into his pants pocket. He pulled out a little black, velvet box.

"Now I know that, well, we're already a family and all," he said, a small smile playing on his lips as he was turning the small box in his fingers, "but I want to do this right."

Hermione felt tears well in her eyes and shaky smile formed on her lips. He opened the box and nestled in more black velvet was a small, silver ring with a pristine diamond and more little diamonds around it. It glistened wetly in the fading evening light.

"Hermione, I love you," Ron said again, sounding confident and determined, "and I want to spend forever with you. Will you marry me?"

A sob escaped Hermione's lips and she nodded mutely. Ron beamed and slid the ring onto the third finger of her left hand. Then he stood and caught her lips in his. When he pulled away, he wiped away her tears and said, "I love you, 'Mione, forever. I always have and I always will."

"And I love you," Hermione whispered back in a broken sob. Ron kissed her again and when they pulled away, he let her go, but kept her hand in his and together, they walked back to the flat.

"You know, Hermione, I was thinking," Ron said thoughtfully.

"Never a good thing, that," Hermione laughed. Ron nudged her lightly and laughed.

"Maybe," he admitted. "But I think it's time to get a house. I mean a real house."

"Where?" Hermione asked him, tightening her grip on his hand. He squeezed her hand gently in response.

"I dunno," he replied. "I think a nice little cottage or something, but not too far from Mum and Dad or Harry and Ginny."

"Well…my parents own a bit of land not too far from the outskirts of London," Hermione said. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind giving it to us. I mean, they've had it for years and have never done anything to it. We could build a house."

"I like that idea," Ron said, pulling Hermione close. Hermione smiled contentedly as they finally reached the flat and made their way inside where they were immediately bombarded by screams of congratulations.

Ron immediately pulled out his wand, pushing Hermione behind him, but once he realized what was going on, he stowed his wand back in his jacket and then began to laugh, everyone else joining in.

Hermione peered around Ron and saw Ginny beaming at her.

They met each other half way and embraced in a tight hug.

"Congratulations, Hermione," Ginny shrieked.

"Thanks, Ginny!" Hermione laughed.

"Oh, all my kids are getting married," Mrs. Weasley said over the din. "What will I do now?"

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione laughed.

That night, everyone celebrated Ron and Hermione's engagement and when the last of them (George and Angelina) finally left, Ron and Hermione crawled into bed, Crookshanks at the foot, and, as sleep pulled them under, Hermione said sleepily, "How'd they know?"

"Mmm…how'd who know what, 'Mi?" Ron asked, sounding as sleepy as Hermione felt.

"How'd they know about the engagement?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"I told Harry about it before we got there this afternoon," Ron replied. He yawned widely and pulled Hermione closer. "Remember how Harry told Ginny he'd tell her later?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Yeah. He knew."

"Oh."

"'Mi?"

"Mmm?"

"Love you."

"Love you too…."

* * *

**I hope you liked this! Review and let me know what you thought!**

**-LovelyAlice831-**


End file.
